Billy Steve
Born William Stephens, Billy Steve is a psychopathic serial rapist/killer. He has a mental problem where he cannot get aroused unless the target of his desire is cooked; this started when he was a young kid and wanted to experience sexuality, and after hearing rumors of what sex was like in school, he had sex with his family's Thanksgiving turkey that year. He experienced his first orgasm during this event as well, and given how explosive it was for him he was instantly hooked on the idea of having sex with cooked food. Over the years his perversion devolved until eventually he was not attracted to the thought of foodsex anymore, and he slowly found himself fantasizing about cooked teenage girls, but over time the girls got younger and younger, presumably equally due to him needing to fulfill more taboo fantasy to ejaculate as well as the fact that the younger the girl the closer she would be in size to a turkey. In the end, he would become a full-fledged pedophile, starting off raping young girls at the beach who had been sunbathing but going on to cook several little girls. He was arrested for this, but he somehow got a lawyer who was able to lower his sentence, placing him in a regular wing of the Raccoon City penitentiary (a maximum security prison for high-end offenders which was not a part of the Raccoon Police Department). [[image:Billy Steve MS Sprite.png|frame|left|Appearance in Monster Space, Dangerous Wilds, and Long Story.]] There he met a cannibal nicknamed the Scavenger, who saw his opportunity in Billy Steve. The two formed a loose friendship, but Billy was eventually swayed by an idea to rape one of the kids who might come in on "Bring Your Children to Work Day", which the Scavenger had seen before as he had been in the prison a few years by then. Ultimately, Billy found himself obsessively focused over a little nubile 11-year-old daughter of one of the guards, and he and Scavenger successfully kidnapped her, at which point Billy Steve dragged her back to the kitchen and tossed her into the oven, still kicking and screaming. By the time the guards found out where they were Billy was nearing climax while performing his perverse actions upon the girl's remains while the Scavenger gnawed at her face and breasts. This would send both to death row, where Billy was given a cell next to Jared Pennington III. It wasn't long before Jared took an opportunity to beat on Billy for what he had done and his perversions, which Jared considered sick. This however would lead to Billy purposefully leaving Jared locked in his cage when the Raccoon City Incident occurred, leaving Billy and Scavenger able to escape. The two would later escape the city alive and surprisingly unscathed, only to feel a beckoning from the mysterious town of Silent Hill… Statistics *'Eye color:' Gray *'Hair color:' Hair color is reddish, although short streaks of silver and gray have begun to appear throughout, culminating mostly at his temples. *'Hair length:' Hair is fairly short, reaching down to his chin when wet though is greatly unkempt. *'Skin tone:' Caucasian; skin appears slightly grayed from malnutrition and lack of proper sunlight. *'Apparel:' Billy Steve wears typical prison garb, the orange jumpsuit. However, by the time Thor runs across him he has recently switched into a set of clothing he had recently found. This set consists of a dirty, thinning old blue-and-gray flannel pattern button up shirt, tattered jeans (with several holes in the ass and shredded knees, as well as frayed pant cuffs) and a pair of brown hiking shoes; overall he has a relatively disheveled look about him. He hopes to comb his hair and find better clothes to more properly reel in any little girls he can find but has yet to come across the proper equipment. *'Likes:' **Food **Sex with food **Little girls **Sex with little girls **His freedom, even at the cost of others *'Dislikes:' **Be imprisoned **Being punished for anything **A lack of nubile young females *'Fears:' **''Unknown'' Behind the scenes *The entire point between the team of Billy Steve and the Scavenger was to make two of the most horrifying characters imaginable, who did things way outside the norms of typical "bad guy writing". It was intended that the two together were even more graphically disturbing than Patrick Bateman from American Psycho. This of course would lead to their inclusion in several crossovers, primarily within the Silent Hill universe, where crazies abound. See also *The Scavenger, his partner-in-crime Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Silent Hill Fanon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Original Content Category:Illustrated Characters